Look Back in Anger
"Look Back in Anger" is the 26th episode of Devious Maids, as well as its second season's finale. Summary When Nick finally admits his secret to Marisol, she convinces him to make things right with all those involved. Carmen meets a handsome stranger who offers to help her with her music career. As Zoila waivers between Pablo and Javier, she gets some shocking news. Valentina is offered the opportunity of a lifetime. Spence and Rosie decide to tie the knot. Plot Marisol continues to shed tears over what she found in Opal's safe-deposit box, but she puts all that aside because today is a day to celebrate Rosie. The girls take her out to lunch, with her commiserating the fact that Reggie threw away all her immigration documents, and end up crashing a private event, to her shock. As it turns out, the private event entails Spence, who's all done with rehab, with the girls having lured Rosie to this romantically-decorated locale so that he can propose to her, with Miguel's help. Watching from the window as Rosie agrees to marry her true love, Zoila and Carmen comment on how exciting marriage is; Marisol agrees… before saying that she now has to go turn her husband in to the police. When she arrives at the police station with the newspaper clipping and shred of bloody cloth, wanting Nick to be arrested for whatever it is he did, the detectives turn her away due to lack of evidence, thinking that this is merely some sort of domestic quarrel that's gotten out of hand. As such, she pays Nick a visit at his mansion, delivering a well-earned slap as she reveals that she knows his secret. She wonders how he's lived with himself all these years and he attempts to apologize, explaining how hard it's been, but she refuses to stand there and allow him to play the victim. He is curious as to what she expects him to do, and she says that ultimately she'd like him to turn himself in to the police; first though, he must face the Powells and tell them what he did. He insists that he can't, but she insists in turn that he has to, for they deserve to know who killed their son. The Powells, meanwhile, are celebrating their anniversary when Valentina barges in and thanks Adrian for something. Evelyn feels excluded and so her maid explains that she's been accepted into an internship with the famous fashion designer Bruno de Luca, and Mr. Powell has allowed her to stay in their New York town house. Merely unenthusiastic to start, Evelyn is later furious when she notices Adrian's hand slip down to the young woman's rear during a hug. She really has no idea how they've managed to stay married for twenty-five years; later, when they exchange gifts, they get into a fight, with Evelyn insisting that Valentina is Flora all over again. Adrian assures that Valentina is like a daughter to him, but they continue to argue and, like always, it all comes down to Barrett. Evelyn decides that perhaps they should just stop trying to be happy because it's always such a disappointment, and later they are visited by Marisol and Nicholas. The Powells reveal that they're a little bit cross with the latter because of how he abruptly stopped being their friend following their son's untimely death, and he proceeds to explain why. He informs them that his marriage to his late wife Dahlia was always troubled because he was often away on business, leaving her alone in their big house with no one to talk to but the maid, Opal. Dahlia soon started to realize that Opal was in love with her, and so she seduced her, then beginning to leave little clues so that Nick would know she was having an affair. One day, when Nick was driving to a Chambers of Commerce luncheon, Dahlia turned to him and confessed the affair, causing him to take his eyes off the road for a moment and plow right into the little boy riding his bike across the street: Barrett Powell. Evelyn and Adrian are horrified, with Adrian even attempting to kill Nicholas, but Evelyn puts a stop to it, believing a harsher punishment awaits him. She says she wants him taken to the police, which Marisol assures is their next stop, and when their son's killer is gone the Powells decide that it's time to forgive one another… for everything. Carmen goes to a bar to drown her sorrows regarding the fact that her best friend got engaged while she's still waiting for her dream of being a singer to come true. Whilst there, she meets a man named Sebastien, who flirts with her before taking a copy of her updated demo. She returns home to Spence's place where Rosie is now living in the lead-up to the big wedding, which, given that Spence's credit card was denied, she fears they're spending too much money on. Wanting to save, she asks her fiancé if there's anything they spend money on that they don't really need and, with Carmen being such a sub-par maid, he uses her as an example. Later, while Carmen is dusting, Rosie approaches her and is very sorry to have to fire her friend. Carmen returns to the bar to drown her sorrows yet again, complaining about how now she's going to have to get a new job that she'll hate just as much because it still won't be what she wants to do with her life. Sebastien is there again, and he assures her that that might not be true, revealing that he shared her demo with the head of talent for Discerna Records - and she wants to meet her. Carmen is ecstatic, wondering if he helped her just to get her into bed, and he says that he helped her because he thinks she's talented; the drink he bought her though, that was to get her into bed. Carmen goes on to sleep with him, but he has something to confess about the meeting he arranged for her. She begins to fear that it doesn't exist, but he promises that she definitely has a meeting with the head of talent for Discerna Records… the problem is, it's his wife. Valentina remains the target of Ty's evil plot to get rid of her, despite the fact that Carter already left the country and Jason plans the do the same. Before he leaves, Jason tells his deranged friend that he should really start taking his meds again, because this isn't him. Valentina, meanwhile, remains ecstatic about her internship with Bruno de Luca, thinking that it could be good news for both she and Remi because he could come to New York with her. However, he decides that he has to stay in Beverly Hills to tend to his mother, whose condition is getting worse. Val understands, and the two young adults proceed to wonder why it is that they can never catch a break. While Carmen makes plans for Rosie and Spence's wedding, Ty goes to the latter's house with the excuse that he's dropping off a wedding present for his uncle. In actuality, he is going to Spence's bedroom and stealing his gun. He calls Zoila, pretending to be a friend of Valentina's so that he can find out where she is, but she doesn't know; as such, Ty simply promises that he'll track her down eventually, intending on shooting her dead with his uncle's gun so as to get rid of the only person tying him to the robberies. Zoila, still torn between Javier and Pablo, learns from Genevieve that Pablo intends on giving her a kidney. Zoila proceeds to go to Javier and confess to him that she slept with her estranged husband and, while he finds it in his heart to forgive him, she confesses further that Pablo wants to reconcile and, for a lot of reasons, she has to take him back. Javier understands, wanting nothing more than for her to be happy, but, as Pablo is moving back in, his ex-girlfriend Helen stops by to drop off some of his stuff. Zoila apologizes for the way things ended, but Helen soon reveals that she broke up with Pablo over a month ago because she couldn't tolerate that lying bum a second longer. This forces Zoila to realize that he only wanted to come back to her because he had nowhere else to go; he thinks she's going to be angry, but, really, she's relieved. She kisses him and says "goodbye", then returning to Javier and telling him that she's an idiot, kissing him passionately. Her choice has been made. Unfortunately, this means that Pablo no longer feels inclined to give Genevieve his kidney, and so it looks likely that the old woman is going to die sometime in the near-future. Both she and her son are utterly devastated and terrified. Later, Zoila gets a call from the doctor that did her blood test, telling her that she's pregnant... but with whose child? Rosie continues to worry that she and Spence are spending too much money on the wedding, especially when he hires the acclaimed Michael Feinstein to sing for them. She points out that he is irresponsible and reckless, citing the reason as being that he doesn't understand what it feels like to grow up without money, but he refuses to freak out about stuff like this. At the wedding, she tells the girls that she's not sure if she should marry Spence, to their shock, and she explains that, after their fight, she felt like she was seeing him for the first time: he's a child. Despite the other maids telling her not to do so, she can't help drawing comparisons between he and her first husband Ernesto, who was always so careful with his money and made her feel safe and happy, right up until the day he was murdered. Her friends reassure her though, promising that things will work out for the best because Spence loves her with all his heart, and it makes them crazy jealous. Rosie is eventually talked out of walking out on her wedding but, unbeknownst to her, over in Juarez, Mexico, the police have discovered Ernesto Falta - and he's very much alive. Rosie proceeds to marry Mr. Spence, and everyone is joyous as they open the doors to the church and head outside. But Ty is watching from his car, and Carmen sees as her former stalker applies his mask and takes out a gun. She tries warning the others to get down, but it's too late. He drives by and fires several shots into the crowd, aiming for Valentina. Rosie drops her bouquet, which is covered in blood, leaving it unclear just who was shot... Trivia *Although credited, Dominic Adams (Tony Bishara) and Colin Woodell (Ethan Sinclair) are absent from this episode. *Guest star Kevin Sizemore (Rick Hagerty) portrayed the role of Hank Orlofsky, father of deranged serial killer Eddie Orlofsky, in the sixth season of Desperate Housewives. *According to executive producer Sabrina Wind, the following snippets were cut from the episode: **There was originally a line in which Marisol says, "Come on, we're going," in reference to turning Nick in to the police.http://tvline.com/2014/07/13/devious-maids-zoila-pregnant-season-finale-death/ **There was an explanation behind Pablo attending Rosie and Spence's wedding, there having been an extra scene written between him and Zoila that was presumably set in the church. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x13 (Look Back in Anger) Promo Devious Maids - 2x13 (Look Back in Anger) Promo 2 Devious Maids - 2x13 (Look Back in Anger) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 2x13 (Look Back in Anger) Sneak Peek 2 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 213 01.png Promo 213 02.png Promo 213 03.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Promo 213 07.png Promo 213 08.png Promo 213 09.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 213 12.png Promo 213 13.png Promo 213 14.png Promo 213 15.png Promo 213 16.png Promo 213 17.png Promo 213 18.png Promo 213 19.png Promo 213 20.png Promo 213 21.png Promo 213 22.png Promo 213 23.png Promo 213 24.png Promo 213 25.png Promo 213 26.png Promo 213 27.png Promo 213 28.png Promo 213 29.png Promo 213 30.png Promo 213 31.png Promo 213 32.png Promo 213 33.png Promo 213 34.png Promo 213 35.png Promo 213 36.png Promo 213 37.png Promo 213 38.png Promo 213 39.png Promo 213 40.png Promo 213 41.png BTS 213 01.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finales